In recent years, messaging between mobile devices has become ubiquitous. In addition to Short Message Service (SMS) text messages, wireless devices are now able to exchange picture, video, audio, and other types of data in messages via Multimedia Message Service (MMS), an instant messenger protocol, email, social networks, or many other types of messaging platforms. When a wireless device receives a message from another wireless device, a user of the receiving device typically manipulates a user interface in order to view the message. The user of the receiving device may not want to manipulate the user interface when the message is received. The user of the receiving device may apply filters to block messages or silence messaging alerts. For example, the user may turn off alerting mechanisms, such as tones and vibrations. The user may also instruct the network to block messages from particular senders.
Unfortunately, the sender of the message does not have an efficient or effective way to assist the receiving user in this task. The sender may select a time for delayed message delivery. The sender may also select a network for message delivery. In some cases, the sender may even track the location of the receiving device and manually control their messaging to the receiving device accordingly. The sender does not have an efficient or effective way to control the delivery of a message based on the status of the receiving device when they are sending the message.